White Gloves
by dancingqueen021
Summary: Missing moment from 1x15, Patrick looks for Kat after the talent show.


After all the bowing and applauding was over, Kat went backstage to collect her belongings. Sighing, she stretched out her right arm, slowly pulling her long white glove down the length of her arm, when suddenly a pair of hands replaced hers. Kat turned her head slightly and saw Patrick standing, watching as her arm became more and more exposed. His fingers caressed her skin, and the slowness of which he pulled down the glove was torture. He placed the glove on the vanity, then reached over for her other arm. Repeating the same procedure on her left arm, Kat allowed herself to close her eyes at the sensation that Patrick was creating not only on her arm, but also in her stomach.

"Nice job tonight," he whispered into her ear. She jumped as his breath grazed her throat.

"Funny Verona," Kat rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. He was watching her with a smirk upon his face.

"I'm serious," Patrick insisted, "But I can't decide if you looked hotter in this dress, or the one from the dance," he said teasingly.

"You know Patrick, while you may think you're being very generous with your compliments, sometimes girls don't always want to be called hot," Kat said looking into his eyes. This could sometimes be a dangerous thing, if she wanted to prove her point that is.

"Really?" Patrick said leaning closer, "Cause I'm pretty sure you're enjoying it,"

"Trust me Patrick," Kat said, turning around to face the mirror, "I am a girl, I think I know what I'm talking about," avoiding his face in order to not show just how serious she was.

"Hmm, in that case," Patrick murmured. He gently pulled back Kat's hair around to one side of her neck. Tantalizingly slow, he leaned down, kissing Kat's throat, from the base of her neck, all the way up to her ear. "I guess I need to learn to show you just how attractive you really are," he whispered upon reaching her ear.

"Really?" Kat whispered back, worried she was going to interrupt the rare glimpse into Patrick's feelings, but then thought aloud, "You're not messing with me right?" turning her head to look at Patrick, eyes guarded.

"No," was the only response she got before Patrick pulled her face towards his again, catching her lips in a searing kiss. Kat got lost in his kiss. She doesn't remember the feeling of any other boy ever touching her, kissing her, like he does. Like he's scared to want it too much because it's going to be that much harder to pretend otherwise.

"Better?" Patrick asked breathlessly, pulling away. He forgets just how much he wants her until he's this close to her, drinking her in. Getting this close isn't the norm for him, and it scares him. But the thought of not being around her scares him more.

"Mhmm," Kat murmured sweetly, her eyes sparkling as they looked into his. Then, remembering they were backstage at a school function, entangled herself from his warm, welcoming arms. "Unhook me," she ordered, lifting her hair up and away from her neck.

"Wow, if I had known it was going to be that easy…" Patrick joked, then, realizing she was serious as she continued to stand with her back to him, he licked his lips as he slowly reached up with tentative fingers. He unclasped her dress slowly, moving the straps away from the nap of her neck.

"Thanks," Kat said, walking over behind a screen. Patrick watched the screen intently, watching Kat's shadow dance as she shimmied out of the dress. Mesmerized by the show she did not know she was performing in, Patrick thought, _"This is her talent, right here, leaving, me, Patrick Verona, breathless." _

Kat emerged, fluffing her hair. Patrick glanced up in down, she was in her usual attire of loose t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots.

"Mmm, much better," he said smiling at her. Kat smiled back as she walked over to a clothing rack, slipping the little black dress into a garment bag. Picking up the bag, and her backpack, she looked up expectantly at Patrick.

"So, what are you doing now?" she asked curiously.

"Eh, probably gonna go home, lock myself in my room, listen to music," Patrick said, shrugging.

"Well," Kat started, glancing down at the ground, "You could maybe, hang out with me instead," she offered, chancing a glance back up at Patrick's face. He smiled at her then,

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be just me, it'd be my dad and Bianca also," she confessed "It's kinda tradition to go out after one of these god-forsaken things,"

"Family tradition?" Patrick repeated, his nose turning up. "I don't really do family traditions,"

"You said you didn't do family dinners but you did," Kat reminded him, shifting her backpack to the other shoulder.

"I did that as a favor," Patrick started.

"No, you did it for me, admit it Patrick, you do things for me that you don't normally do for others," Kat said tauntingly, moving the backpack again.

"Only cause I'm afraid that if I don't, you'll kill something," Patrick said as if he was talking to a three year old.

"Nahh, I think it's because you like me," Kat said grinning, readjusting the backpack on her shoulder.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Stratford," Patrick said, lifting the backpack from Kat's hands, "Look, I think this night should really be just you three, kay?" slinging the backpack over his own shoulder.

"Alright, Verona," Kat said before quickly leaning up and kissing him briefly on the lips, "But I know you like me," she said before grabbing the backpack, and walking out the stage door, pausing only to glance back and grin at Patrick, who grinned back, shaking his head at her.


End file.
